Multi pole connectors including pin grid array connectors having multiple terminals have been conventionally used to couple a semiconductor device to a circuit board and to couple substrates to each other (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
FIG. 14 is a cross-sectional view of a terminal attaching part of a conventional connector.
In the drawing, the numeral 811 represents a housing of the connector. The housing is a plate member made of an insulation material, such as resin. The housing is formed with a plurality of through holes 813. Inside the through holes 813, metallic contact members 861 are respectively accommodated one by one. Tips of each of the contact members 861 project from upper and lower surfaces of the housing 811, and come into contact with contact pads respectively formed on substrates (not shown) arranged above and below the housing 811. Contacts on the substrates respectively arranged above and below the housing 811 are thus allowed to conduct to each other.
The contact members 861 are each integrally formed with a retaining member 841 made of an insulation material, such as resin, through a molding method, such as over molding. The retaining member 841 is formed with a recess 842. The recess 842 engages with a projection 814 formed on an inner wall of each of the through holes 813. As a result, the contact members 861 are respectively restricted from moving in an upper-lower direction inside the through holes 813.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2016-503946